Caballero y Dragon
by zero the bloodedege
Summary: Isse y Xenovia no se conocen mucho quizás pero una misión hará que ambos muestren cierto interés el uno por el otro, ¿que interés sera ese?.


Prologo: Durandal y Ascalon.

Día normal en la preparatoria Kuoh, las luces del día tocaban con gracia el edificio, los estudiantes rápidamente entraban en el sin ninguna clase de cambio, las risas del jubilo juvenil eran el sonido que llenaba la vida de muchos, he aquí a Hyodo Issei, estudiante de esta escuela que si lo pusiéramos en una categoría pervertida, saldría de los cuadros, pues es demasiado para entablarlo en una parte. Caminando esta vez no caminaba ante las demas chicas, iba solo, pero no es que haya algo de trasfondo, a el le encantaba que todas estuvieran cerca, su compañía lo hacia sentir bien, solo que esta vez queria un poco de paz, que no había tenido desde aquel incidente que lo hizo demonio de Rias Gremory, luego derrotar a Reynalle, siguiendo con el rating game de Rizer, rescatar a Rías, pelear contra Kokabiel, luego Vali, sellar a Loki, salvar a Asia de Diodora, , todo ello lo había vuelto un Sekiryuutei demasiado ocupado, además de atender su programa Tokusatsu. Atendió las clases con normalidad, fantaseo un poco con sus amigos, peleo tontamente con Kiryuu, quien como siempre manoseo un poco a Asia, pero esta vez tenia el ojo echado en otra chica, quien como siempre le causaba problemas, además de sus constante e inocentes acosos, Xenovia, la chica amante de revolver su vida, usuaria de Durandal, ex agente de la iglesia, amiga de Irina, asi como de Asia, ella era lo que uno pensaria como una mujer exelente pero de trasfondo buscaba ser alguien de convicciones fuerte tras saber la muerte de dios. ella hacia un tiempo atras habia dicho que la llevara con ella cuando se independizara de Rias, ¿Por que justo ahora le estaba tomando tanta importancia a esto?, con Asia estaba bien, pero por que ella? el sekiryuutei no podia pensar en una respuesta Valida, pensaba que ella solo quería tener hijos fuertes, pero entonces ¿por que el beso en la mejilla?. Tenia sus dudas y necesitaba aclararlas, así que se acerco decidido, llego a su asiento y relajo su mente.

\- Xenovia ¿podemos hablar?.

. Por supuesto, Isse.

Dijo la peli azulada con una sonrisa serena, no cabia duda de ello, estaba algo nervioso junto a ella, pero ¿por que el cambio repentino?, no es que haya pasado algo especial tampoco que se haya fijado e ella por algo serio, tal vez tenia que ver con lo que había dicho buchou hace tiempo atrás, los demonios son egoístas, pasionales y cumplen deseos, asi que puede ser que eso haya sido, solo alguien pasional que esta viéndola con ojos lascivos como siempre lo ha hecho. Caminaron un poco ya era tarde y las clases terminaron, mientras de alguna manera se las arreglaron para no dejar que los otros miembros del club se enteraran, alegando que Isse necesitaba a Xenovia en un encargo de uno de sus clientes regulares. Vagaron un poco hasta que finalmente llegaron a un lugar en donde nadie molestaría.

\- Xenovia…

Abrió la boca pero que iba a decir?, no es que quisiera dejar algo en concreto, pero a la ve no podía dejar Salir las palabras, por alguna extraña razón no salía ni un ruido, estaba seca su boca, además ¿Qué le diría?, no sabia bien si le gustaba, o si la amaba como a Rias, pero estaba confundido, su agradecimiento lo hizo vacilar un poco, no sabia exactamente que decir o sentir en este momento.

\- Isse, a decir verdad yo si tengo algo que decirte, desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

El ambiente se puso serio, otra vez vacilo, tenia que admitirlo no era su perversión lo que lo hacia sentir raro, tampoco el deseo, entonces ¿qué reacción le estaba provocando Xenovia?, no lo entendía para nada. Pero también había dicho que le diría algo desde hace tiempo atrás, ¿acaso una confesión? ¿Debería rechazarla? Por alguna razón la última le causo un extraño malestar en el pecho. Escucho atentamente, a lo que la caballero diría.

\- Sabes Isse, hace tiempo atrás que me vengo pensando… Debemos retomar lo de hacer bebes.

\- Ah!

Dijo en un suspiro, en lo mas recóndito de su mente sabia que eso pasaría, su sentido común era casi nulo, mas o menos como el de Gasper, pero esta vez también lo hizo reír pues justamente era ella quien a veces le hacia pasar un buen rato, aunque le gustara malentender todo, querer tener hijos fuertes era algo admirable, tanto como su pan para independizarse de su ama y formar su propio harem, quizas eso le atrajo un poco. El celular de Isse sono, un mensaje de Buchou que decía "cuando terminen su trabajo, vengan a verme"

\- Parece que Buchou nos llama vamos Xenovia.

\- Si

\- Por cierto, esa cuestión de hacer niños hablémosla después.

Ambos salieron sin decir ni una sola palabra, cosa que a la espadachín molesto, pues las palabras que quería decir eran otras, "te amo" pero la lengua no obedeció su mandato, además parecía que el tenia que decirle algo también, El era un buen chico pese a sus fetiches, Xenovia sabia eso, no tenia objeciones si este hombre compartía su vida, pero, había un ligero inconveniente y se llamaba Rias Gremory, ella tenia toda la admiración del sekiryuutei, a lo mejor la amaba, pero no era excusa para rendirse con el, no, mas bien era una especie de motivación para seguir adelante.

* * *

Ya en el club, todo mundo estaba reunido en la sala, la pieza rey, Rias Gremory se hallaba tras el escritorio como siempre, su mirada era seria, seca y áspera, Isse pensó "debe haber pasado algo muy malo para que Buchou este así", ahora la presidenta hablo con un tono profundo y bastante desalentador.

\- Hay un problema! Hace unos dias alguien robo un artefacto demoniaco bastante poderosos en las selvas del amazonas, por lo que Isse y Xenovia buscaran al culpable, para su beneficio ya tenemos ubicado al sujeto, se trata de el!

Saco una foto en la cual aparecía un sujeto guapo, de ojos azules, castaño, piel semi bronceada, una capucha negra, en la mano izquierda llevaba un maletin negro, este llevaba una sonrisa macabra, a todos les dio un mal presentimiento, no mas bien la sensación de peligro como si la presa viera a sus victimas. Issei fue el primero en romper el extraño hielo que se formo.

\- Buchou, ¿Qué es lo que robaron?

\- Un grimorio escrito por el Satan Lucifer "la biblia del diablo", es una biblia común pero la energía que tiene es tanta que haría enloquecer a cualquiera que la toque, así que cuando logren recuperarla, llamen a Michael sama, el les ayudara a sellarla de nuevo.

Explico Rias seriamente, Isse no concia la biblia del diablo, pero por lo que dijo su ama, esta era un arma de doble filo, además si fue escrito por Sirsechz sama no había problema con ella ¿Verdad?. Para sorpresa de todos, la siguiente en hablar fue Xenovia, Quien parecía alarmada, puso sus manos sobre el escritorio con fuerza que dejo atonitos a todos.

\- Ese libro se supone que el vaticano lo tenia en su poder, ¿Cómo lograron llevarselo?

\- Obviamente destruyendo la biblioteca papal, Xenovia, Michael sama también te encomienda esto, como antigua devota, Issei ira contigo, ahora que ha logrado el balance breaker es el mas fuerte del clan.

\- Ya veo, entonces hare el honor de completar esta misión.

\- Yo también daré mi mejor esfuerzo Buchou.

\- Bien, vayan ahora.

Akeno uso su circulo para transportarlos al área asignada, ambos iban a ir en una misión solos, algo que no sabían es que esta misión seria algo significativo en la vida de ambos.

* * *

Palabras de Zero the bloodedge.

Hola, aquí de nuevo Zero the blooedege, este es el prologo de lo que quiero creer es una pareja inusual, no fue muy largo por que de haberme alargado mas sentiría que llevaría muy rápido la historia. Este es un cambio ya que esta pareja no se había visto, aunque Issei y Xenovia no tienen mucho, algo me dio la espinita de este fic, por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber que tal quedo y si quieren que la siga, recuerden que es provisional hasta que no haiga pruebas de que les gusto.

Firmado por ZERO THE BLOOEDGE.

Ps: Ya casi esta listo el capitulo de "El enviado del fin" en esta semana es seguro que ya lo suba


End file.
